In order for different components to communicate in a computer system, one or more functional and electrical parameters for such components are configured. For instance, as part of a boot process, one or more processors can load operating system and other basic software sufficient to implement a configuration process for programming required parameters to enable interoperability among components in the system. Another approach to configure components in the computer system employs a dedicated memory to program each respective component. While the dedicated memory may enable more rapid configuration than the processor-based software approach, there usually is an increased cost and system complexity to utilize such dedicated memory.